


a present like no other

by 4wholecats



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Decapitation, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, quan voice WHAT'S IN THE BOX....., you know whats in the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: Quan looks from Sigurd to his wife and back. “Hey… uh… what’s in the box?”Sigurd doesn’t answer. He doesn’t move either. His hand remains solidly over the lid, pressing the small wooden crate closed.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	a present like no other

**Author's Note:**

> so no head? *breaks tyrfing*

Sigurd slams his hand down on the lid of the box with a sharp intake of breath as his entire body stiffens. The sound is followed by a long few seconds of silence as he continues to stand there, locked in place before the war table with his back to the room. When he next moves, it’s to let out a shaky, wavering breath that catches in his nose with a whistle.

Quan looks from Sigurd to his wife and back. “Hey… uh… what’s in the box?”

Sigurd doesn’t answer. He doesn’t move either. His hand remains solidly over the lid, pressing the small wooden crate closed.

Quan laughs nervously. “Sigurd? What are you acting like that for?”

The knight doesn’t budge. His head remains tilted downwards at the table. Lachesis can’t quite catch a look at his face from this angle-

“Is it embarrassing? Did Deirdre mail you her lingerie or something?” Quan jabs. 

Ethlyn elbows him in the ribs before turning to her brother. “Is it something important?”

He doesn’t answer. He’s still standing stock-still, aside from his hand, which is still clamped down on the top of the box. Lachesis can see his fingers trembling.

“Something’s wrong,” she whispers. 

Quan’s smile fades as he uncrosses his arms, turning towards his friend. “Hey… let’s see… what do you have there..?” He wanders over to Sigurd’s side at a leisurely pace, as if unsure whether he really wants to know. The concern in his brow is obvious now. Sigurd still hasn’t turned around. When he reaches the table, he puts a hand on his friend’s arm, as if to shove it away so he can take a look at the mysterious package. The knight holds fast however, so Quan leans down to take a look at his face instead.

“Whoa- Sigurd, are you alright? What the hell-” 

Ethlyn jumps into action as Sigurd begins to back away from the table slowly, arms still wrapped around the box. 

“What is it?” she asks, peering up at his face. “You look like… like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Gimme that-” Quan is strong, strong enough to pry the package out of Sigurd’s iron grip even as the other knight tries to press it further into his body. Sigurd freezes again once it leaves his grasp, and Ethlyn grabs his elbow as she looks to Quan for answers.

The lancer moves to the table, cracking open the lid of the box as he goes-

“ _ MOTHERFUCKER- _ ”

He drops the box, knocking it onto the floor as he jumps back, stumbling over his own legs as reels backwards.

The contents hit the floor with a thud and a splatter of red. 

Chaos erupts in the tent as Quan leans over to vomit; Ethlyn running to his side as Sigurd collapses into a nearby chair, face deathly pale.

The item has stopped rolling now, coming to rest near the Nordion princess’s feet.

The sounds of the world become muffled. Lights dance in the corners of her vision.

A metallic smell begins to fill the room.

“Lachesis- No! Don’t look-”

Too late.

Lachesis’s knees connect with dirt as she stares into her brother’s already rotting eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> unsure whether i should tag eldigan as a character... hes TECHNICALLY here...
> 
> comment and read my other stuff if you like!


End file.
